Colmillos dorados
by mr-nadie
Summary: Underfell. Frisk es arrojada de nuevo tras varios años al lugar causante de sus pesadillas: Underground. Volverá a tener de compañero a Flowey, mas otro monstruo cuyo recuerdo de esta aún perdura también decidirá seguirla. (SansxFrisk o Frans)
1. Capítulo 1: Vuelta al infierno

-Vamos a ver, preciosa. Llevamos más de dos meses esperando a que pagues. Como comprenderás, estamos bastante cansados de esperar. Este es tu último aviso. Si mañana no nos traes lo debido, acabaremos contigo. No intentes huir, ya que si lo haces, nos enfadaremos mucho. ¿Quedó claro?

Frisk tembló al tener a aquel hombre tan cerca de ella. Apestaba a tabaco y ginebra. Sus dos matones estaban uno a cada lado, con ambos brazos cruzados.

–Sí, pero... Me es imposible conseguir tal cantidad para mañana... ¿Por qué no puedo ir pagando poco a poco, como antes?

–Ya te he dicho, niña, que llevamos suficiente tiempo esperando. Mañana vendremos a esta hora. Hasta entonces.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe brusco, haciendo que el polvo del suelo se levantara y revoloteara por la habitación. Frisk se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras se encogía contra la pared. Le sería imposible pagar todo aquello en tan poco tiempo. Ni aunque robara, vendiera su cuerpo o cualquier acción similar. No era justo para ella, ya que habían sumado demasiados intereses en poco tiempo, pero había sido la única opción que tenía para sobrevivir aquel invierno.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven no se levantó de cama, ni cuando llamaron a la puerta, ni si quiera cuando la rompieron y entraron a voces, con las armas de fuego en mano. El líder apuntó con el revólver a la cabeza de la niña, apoyando el cañón en la sien de esta. Frisk únicamente permaneció en silencio ante tales gestos.

-No tienes el dinero, ¿verdad?

Ella negó, moviendo de forma ligera su pelo hacia ambos lados. El hombre sonrió.

-Ya veo. Eso significa que no podemos hacer nada más que acabar contigo. Es una pena, la verdad. Eres mona, pero yo a las niñas malcriadas no las soporto.

Agarraron a la humana como si un muñeco de trapo se tratase, después la metieron en el coche y transportaron hacia un lugar que recordaba perfectamente.

-El MT Ebott es un buen lugar para arrojar a la gente que no se necesita. Los propios monstruos se ocupan de eliminar lo que nosotros deberíamos- sonrió- Espero que no te hagan sufrir demasiado. Ah, sí. No me acordaba. Tú saliste de aquel lugar hace años. Bueno… Supongo que te darán la bienvenida que te mereces, ¿No crees?

Frisk sintió como se le helaba la sangre de solo recordar aquel lugar. Había sido un auténtico milagro el haber salido con vida de allí. Notó como una de sudor bajaba por su frente, y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Los hombres que la sujetaban, por su parte, no se inmutaron.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, simplemente la dejaron caer. Poco a poco, Frisk descendió de nuevo por aquel foso recubierto de recuerdos que hacía siete años había vivido.

Cayó sobre una cama de flores doradas, como había ocurrido anteriormente. Flowey le esperaba en la siguiente sala. Su cuerpo no estaba tan magullado como la vez que lo conociera.

-¿Frisk? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La flor se alarmó al ver a su antigua compañera de nuevo bajo tierra. Ella se acercó y acarició los pétalos rotos de este.

-Sigues herido. Todo por aquí sigue igual, ¿me equivoco?

-Desde que te fuiste, Toriel abandonó las ruinas y ahora ella es la soberana de Underground. Ha establecido una nueva norma, en la cual todos los humanos caídos serán llevados ante ella. Dios sabe para qué.

Frisk se estremeció al recordar lo vivido con Toriel. Tenía buen corazón en el fondo, pero el haber sido drogada y después encerrada en aquella habitación durante días no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Se puede saber por qué vuelves a estar aquí? ¿No has aprendido nada?

La humana se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, evitando que Flowey pudiera verla llorar. Este, al entender la situación, dejó de atosigarla.

-Es igual. Ya me lo contarás. Ahora, bueno, que las ruinas están casi deshabitadas, puedes permanecer aquí sin miedo. De vez en cuando pasa por aquí aquel fantasma tan extraño pero a ese recuerdo que consiguieras que sintiera lástima por ti.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella terminaba de recomponerse. Finalmente, se puso en pie.

-No quiero permanecer aquí más tiempo. Este lugar es horrible, y saldré nuevamente. Aún tengo el alma de Asgore dentro. Creo que me será posible llegar a la salida.

Flowey recordó como tuvo que asentar el golpe final a su padre en la batalla que Frisk y Asgore tuvieran. Intentó atacarla por la espalda tras ser perdonado, mas Flowey pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

Ambos fueron hasta la casa antigua de Toriel sin cruzarse con un solo monstruo en el camino. Al llegar, Frisk colocó a Flowey en una maceta al igual que la primera vez. Decidida, abrió la puerta que llevaba a la salida de las ruinas y un fuerte viento glacial la golpeó sin remordimientos.

-Será mejor que busques en la casa a ver si Toriel tiene algo para este clima.

El escuchar aquella voz de nuevo hizo que todo su ser se sacudiera de nuevo, invadido por diferentes emociones que no le resultaban agradables. Frisk pasó junto con Flowey a través de los barrotes, justo como la anterior vez, mas esa el esqueleto no quiso intervenir. La observó desde lejos, con su sonrisa llena de sorna. No sabía con exactitud cuántos años habían pasado desde que viera al niño, pero se veía crecido, con una silueta diferente, como femenina. Parecía estar buscando algo.

-Se me hace raro que Sans no aparezca en esta zona. ¿Qué fue de él?

-No lo sé exactamente. Parece que sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar, con los mismos trabajos y el mismo hermano. Papyrus sigue siendo capitán de la guardia real, aunque no sé exactamente por qué no se disolvió.

-Tengo miedo a que me odie también.

El esqueleto sonrió entre las sombras, haciendo relucir su diente de oro.

-No creo que te odie. Él fue el único que te ayudó en tu camino. Puede que flirtearas con él para que te dejara pasar junto a Asgore, pero no creo que se viera molesto por ello.

Frisk se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. La tormenta de nieve comenzó a ir en aumento, haciendo que se viera obligada a buscar refugio. Encontró el viejo puesto de guardia de Sans y se escondió dentro, esperando que la tormenta amainara. El sueño pudo con la humana y la flor, haciendo que ambos cayeran en un profundo sueño. Al despertar, notó algo cálido abrigándoles del frío. Sans había estado allí y había dejado su chaqueta para ambos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

La joven humana se enfundó la chaqueta, notando que esta le quedaba algo pequeña. Flowey abrió los ojos y vio a la humana con la nueva prenda puesta.

-¿Eso no era de Sans?

-Me desperté y estaba ahí- sonrió, acercándose la chaqueta al rostro-. Supongo que eso significa que realmente no me odia. Tenemos un aliado.

-Frisk… En este mundo no puedes afirmar algo de esa manera. Quizás sea una táctica para llevarte junto Toriel.

Llegaron a Snowdin cuando parecía ser de noche. Todo el mundo estaba encerrado en casa al menos, lo que facilitó el atravesar el pueblo sin ser vistos. Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda. Cuando Frisk se giró, vio al mayor de los hermanos esqueleto con su sonrisa burlona dirigida a ambos.

-Bienvenida, querida.

La humana retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y se quitó la chaqueta, tendiéndosela a Sans. Este la agarró sin dudar y la vistió.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo. Muchas gracias por la chaqueta.

-La nueva norma pide que todos los humanos que caigan no mueran y sean llevados a palacio. ¿Quién soy yo para incumplir la ley?

Ese comentario asustó a Frisk.

-¿Vas a llevarme con Toriel?

-No, no- sacudió la mano de un lado a otro, reafirmando lo que acaba de decir- Yo no me encargo de eso. Si tienes suerte, eso lo hará Undyne. Por otra parte, si te encuentras a Papyrus… quizás no tengas tanta buena fortuna. Aún sigue molesto porque hiciste que sintiera piedad por ti. Esta vez no va a ser tan blando.

\- ¿Entonces no eres enemigo o aliado?

-Prefiero ser simplemente un espectador de la situación- guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta-. Me caes bien, cariño, pero los monstruos somos crueles. No puedo ser compasivo contigo o me castigarán. Mi jefe, Papyrus, ya no te digo que haría conmigo. Además, aún tengo cierto resentimiento por tus acciones de hace años. Me dejaste aturdido y por ello pudiste pasar junto a Asgore, y después matarlo sin compasión.

Frisk no pudo evitar sonreír por su comentario. Un par de piropos lo habían aturdido según él. Al menos habían funcionado bien.

-¿Sabes las quejas que recibí después por parte del jefe y de Undyne? "Te dejaste engatusar por un niño de solo diez años. Eres patético." ¡Pues no fui el único que cayó en sus redes, hermano! ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo!- se detuvo al notar que su mal humor estaba incrementándose demasiado-. Disculpa, ¿vale? Entiendo lo que hiciste, tú solo querías salir, pero quiero que sepas que esta vez no seré tan amable contigo.

-Sans…

Este vio hacia otro lado, molesto. Intentaba calmarse un poco, pero era en vano ya que su temperamento era demasiado inestable.

-Utilizaste tus sucias habilidades de súcubo para encantarme y después, después te fuiste, sin antes tener la cita de la que habíamos hablado.

Frisk quedó perpleja ante tal confesión. Flowey estaba en la misma situación que ella.

-Es decir, después de la cita te habría confesado que solo te veía como un humano más, sin atracción ni nada por el estilo. No pienses que me sentía atraído por ti ni nada similar, pero digamos que me molestó el que fingieras interés por mí para que te dejara pasar por la confusión del momento, ¿vale?

El esqueleto estaba confundiendo a la pareja, y a él mismo.

-¡Lo que sea! Ya nos veremos.

Dio media vuelta y la mano de Frisk sujetó su capucha.

-Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría pedirte disculpas por lo que hice. Además, gracias por la chaqueta. Hizo que no muriera de frío.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio y después giró su cabeza un poco hacia ella. Su sonrisa se había borrado.

-Cariño. No seas así de amable. Es molesto.

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

-Porque te lo ordeno.

Sans se quedó perplejo ante tal comentario.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú has dicho que sea menos amable. Bien, pues te ordeno que me acompañes en mi viaje al castillo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Tú no me das órdenes.

Frisk se acercó a él, desafiante. Había crecido lo suficiente como para parecer mucho más alta que el esqueleto y aparentar ser intimidadora.

-Yo haré lo que me dé la gana.

Sans notó como su sangre le hervía. Aquel comentario había hecho que se pusiera nervioso. No le desagradaba ese sentimiento.

-Está bien, pero antes quiero ir al bar. Prefiero estar ebrio en ese viaje que quieres realizar.

-Pero me van a ver y alertar a la guardia.

-Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. ¿Qué más dará?

Entraron los tres, haciendo que los clientes del Grillby's se quedaran perplejos.

-¡Sans!-exclamó uno- ¿¡Otra vez en manos de un humano!? Sí que eres flojo.

Dos segundos después, el monstruo fue atravesado con huesos procedentes del suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo. El esqueleto no estaba de humor.

-¿Algún gracioso más?

Todos regresaron su visión a la cerveza que sostenían en las manos, algunos guardando luto por su compañero caído. Otros, por su parte, simplemente por miedo a que el malhumorado esqueleto lo arrancara de la vida también.

Sans se sentó en la barra y pidió dos cervezas. Apoyó la cabeza en ambas manos y dirigió una mirada rápida hacia la humana.

-Lo siento, pero yo no bebo.-comentó ella al escuchar sobre las dos cervezas que había pedido.

-Una es para la planta. A ti no te invito- sonrió, con sorna-. Creo que es suficiente pago el tener que acompañarte. Que conste que lo haré simplemente por joder a mi hermano.

El dueño del establecimiento se giró hacia Sans al escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero esto no te concierne.

-…

-¿Y qué que sea un alma? ¿Piensas que en la superficie seremos más felices? ¿Con nuestras manos cubiertas todavía más de sangre? Déjame decirte que no, no lo seríamos.

-…

-Sé que Toriel quiere que reunamos a los humanos en el castillo, pero ya sabes qué hace con ellos.

Frisk intentó escuchar los susurros de Grillby en vano. Al no conseguir saciar su curiosidad, cuando la pareja de monstruos terminó de hablar, ella preguntó.

-¿Qué hace Toriel con los humanos caídos? ¿Alguien más ha caído tras salir yo?

-Dos humanos. Un niño de…-cerró los ojos, pensando- Creo que tenía trece años, y un adulto. Se llevaron ante la reina, como la ley indica.

-¿Qué hace Toriel con ellos? Sé que ella no es mala… al menos conmigo no lo fue.

Las cervezas fueron depositadas en la mesa. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde solo se escuchó a Flowey susurrar cuando pidió una pajita para la bebida.

-Toriel es un buen monstruo, pero antes retenía a los niños para así evitar que el antiguo rey obtuviera lo que buscaba. Básicamente deseaba molestarle. Tras la muerte de sus dos hijos ella se volvió así con Asgore. Ahora, bueno, no es que sea capaz de matar a los humanos que llegan, pero sí que los encierra en el castillo. No sé qué hace con ellos exactamente, quizás los adopta, quizás los trata como esclavos… Lo único que sé es que ella no los ha matado. Nunca ha sido capaz de matar a nadie.

Sans bebió sin dilación la jarra entera tras terminar. Se veía como alguien que hablaba decepcionado de un viejo amigo. Flowey comenzaba a estar algo achispado.

-Escúchame- comentó de pronto el esqueleto-. Mi hermano los martes está siempre en Waterfall discutiendo con Undyne sobre qué se hará con la Guardia Real. Últimamente solo hablan para eso, ya que ninguno quiere que ceda el otro. Es decir, Toriel nombró a Undyne capitana de nuevo, pero el jefe no quiere dar brazo a torcer y pretende seguir mandando. Yo no entiendo qué buscan en ese puesto, la verdad. Es de todo menos útil. Lo que sea, me estoy yendo de las ramas, si todo está bien calculado…- se giró hacia Grillby, que parecía atento a la conversación- ¿Te importa?

El monstruo se acercó más a Frisk, hasta que se quedó rozando la oreja, disponiéndose a susurrarle el plan.

-Si todo está bien calculado mi hermano pasará hasta las dos en casa de Undyne. Debemos madrugar para atravesar Waterfall sin ser vistos. ¿ _Capisci_? Mi hermano es demasiado puntual. No creo que altere su horario ni al saber que hay un humano por los alrededores- Se apartó de la humana- Grillby. Otra más, por favor.


	3. Capítulo 3: El asombroso Papyrus

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuántas copas se había tomado ya. Frisk estaba apoyada en la mesa, esperando que terminara para poder ir al hostal cercano. Por otro lado, Flowey danzaba y cantaba una canción indescifrable por haber tomado tres cuartos de su bebida.

Sans no se movía desde hacía unos minutos. Estaba echado sobre la mesa, con su cerveza a medio terminar. Frisk no supo exactamente qué hacer ni que pensar. Quizás le había dado un coma etílico. El esqueleto se sacudió un poco y giró la cabeza hasta ella.

-¿Por qué… me miras?

Esa frase le había costado decirla.

-Como no te movías, pensé que…

-¿Qué estaba muerto? Ojalá. Muerto estoy por dentro…-se rio mientras zarandeaba la bebida con la mano- ¿Es que acaso te… _interessa_?

-¿Qué?

Entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia la chica.

- _Quisás_ sea eso, sí- se rio de nuevo- Hace años intentaste ligar con…migo. Así que era eso. Te _intesero_.

-¿Qué qué? Sans, no te entiendo, literalmente.

Sonrió, haciendo notar más sus afilados dientes. La humana intentó decir algo pero este posó su dedo en los labios de Frisk, haciendo que quedara más confusa todavía.

Sans dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, agarró a Frisk y lo próximo que vieron fue el interior de una sala.

-Sans. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa, obviamente.

Frisk no consiguió razonar lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué?

De fondo se podía escuchar a Flowey tarareado una canción mientras se tambaleaba en su jarrón. Frisk lo sujetó más fuerte, con miedo a que fuera a caer.

-He visto tus _itencioness_ … Y me parecen bien. Después de todo, hace siete años que estás interesada por mí.

Frisk sufrió un cortocircuito al escuchar aquello.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te preocupes, cariño- se sentó en el sofá-. Pasarás una noche que no podrás…- se tumbó- olvidar.

La joven comenzó a escuchar los ronquidos procedentes del esqueleto y comenzó a reírse. La situación era incómoda, mas también graciosa. Flowey siguió a su compañero borracho y comenzó a dormir en los brazos de ella.

Sans abrió los ojos. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Nunca tuviera buena tolerancia al alcohol. Apartó la manta que cubría su cuerpo y se irguió. La pareja estaba descansando al lado del sofá. Frisk estaba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Estaba demasiado indefensa en ese momento.

El monstruo la zarandeó cuidadosamente. Cuando despertó, se apartó de Sans, sobresaltada. Racionalizando la situación, se frotó un ojo y bostezó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde. Mi hermano está al caer. Será mejor que te esconda. Mientras tanto… la flor puede fingir ser una simple flor.

Entraron en la habitación y Sans cerró la puerta, haciendo que Frisk se sintiera algo incómoda y desconfiada.

–No tengo mucho sitio para esconderte. Quizás... Debajo del escritorio. Desde la entrada no se ve nada. Además, Papyrus no puede entrar en mi habitación. Soy el único que tiene la llave. Voy a salir ahora. Tú no te muevas de ahí.

Fue hasta la puerta y se despidió. Al salir de la casa, chocó contra su hermano.

–Oh, Sans. ¿Tú por aquí a estas horas?

–Ayer fui al Grillby's y digamos que volví tarde.

–Me han dicho que estabas con el humano en ese bar. ¿Es cierto eso?

–Claro que no– respondió temeroso ante la mirada dura de Papyrus–. Ya aprendí la primera vez a no confiar en esos seres– alzó lo que debería ser la ceja– ¿Y qué si lo hiciera?

–Te mataría. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. El humano tiene que ir al castillo, sin excepciones.

–Suerte que todavía no lo he visto, ¿no?

Papyrus se veía desconfiado hacia su hermano mayor.

–Sé que me ocultas algo.

–¿Por qué iba a ocultar algo a mi jefe? Es igual, yo me voy. Avísame si te vas a quedar a cenar en casa hoy, no quiero que vuelvas a quemar la cocina porque no pude comprar comida para ti.

Sans se alejó con paso lento de allí. Mientras, Papyrus entró y dedicó una rápida mirada al salón. "El humano debe estar por aquí. Quizás en el estante, o escondido en el sofá."

Removió cada rincón de la planta baja de su propia vivienda. Comenzando a rozar el enfado, suspiró, intentando calmarse. Odiaba alterar sus nervios.

"Quizás solo estuviera con él en ese momento, a lo mejor lo orientó y al fue todo, mas... Undyne estuvo montando guardia por Waterfall. El humano tiene que seguir aquí. Solo queda la habitación de mi hermano y la mía."

Sans apareció al lado de Frisk cuando esta seguía escondida. Flowey, por su parte, procuraba fingir ser una planta.

–Heya. Nos vamos de aquí ahora, te llevaré a la posada.

–Nos delatarán.

–Un soborno y amenaza consiguen todo lo imposible. Vamos.

En un segundo estaban fuera de la casa, apareciendo en un establecimiento viejo y poco cuidado. Un monstruo con aspecto de conejo les dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

–Una habitación – dejó una cantidad importante de dinero sobre el mostrador– Y no se le ocurra mencionar nada o ese niño que tienes al lado dejará de respirar.

La recepcionista cambió su expresión a una más aterrada. Les entregó las llaves y abrazó a su hijo.

Papyrus rompió las bisagras de la puerta de Sans de una patada. Usurpó la habitación y la revisó. Todo estaba completamente desordenado, con calcetines sucios por el suelo, junto con ropa interior y alguna que otra prenda. Algo normal en su hermano realmente.

"No hay nada. Mi hermano debió decir la verdad", caviló, algo molesto por no haber tenido razón en ese momento. "...o simplemente está en otro lado."

–Undyne- comentó tras llamar por teléfono- ¿Me escuchas? No abandones tu puesto en Waterfall. El humano seguramente salga hacia allá.

–No salgas de esta habitación hasta que pasen un par de días.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Mi hermano desconfía de mí y sabe que estás por los alrededores. Habrá avisado a la Guardia Real sobre andarse con más ojo. Supongo que tras dos días se calmarán un poco y rebajarán la vigilancia.

–Sans. Tengo otra pregunta. ¿Por qué no simplemente me teletransportas hasta el castillo?

– Toriel instaló unos aparatos que anulan la magia salvo para los de la guardia real, los cuales llevan unos disipadores de esas "ondas" o lo que sean que hace que no funcione la mía fuera de Snowdin.

–Ah.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al suelo, algo confusos.

–Sans tiene razón– comentó la flor–. La mejor solución es esperar.

–No tengo suficiente dinero para pagar el establecimiento aquí.

–Hay diferentes maneras de pagar– el esqueleto sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos–. Tú por eso no te preocupes, cariño.

–Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

Flowey se irguió en la maceta, molesto.

–Ayer ya te pasaste un poco. Tuviste suerte que estaba alcoholizado, que si no...

–¿Qué se supone que hice? ¿Esto?

Sans extendió el brazo y tocó el pecho de Frisk, más bien lo rozó. El otro comenzó a gritarle mientras Sans recibía una bofetada por parte de la humana.

–¡Exacto! ¡Eso era a lo que me refería, pedazo de montón de huesos!

Frisk miró con cierto enfado al que había abusado de su cuerpo.

–A partir de ahora no hace falta que me ayudes. Puedes irte. Ya me las arreglaré para salir de aquí. No confió en ti todavía.

–¿Vas a "despedirme"? ¡Ja! Como si tuvieras tú el poder para decidir. Me ordenaste ayer ayudarte, ahora dices que no... En este mundo, es asesinar o que te asesinen, así que si vas sola, solo conseguirás lo segundo. Además, me he sometido ya a problemas contigo. Por mi mismísimo fémur que sales de aquí.

Frisk asintió, algo molesta. Realmente no quería que Sans abandonara el grupo, pero sus actos imprudentes y lujuriosos hacían que sospechara en exceso de él.

–Está bien. No obstante, en este viaje soy yo la líder. Si por algún casual quieres ordenar algo, me lo sugieres. ¿Entiendes?

–Está bien. Me interesa ver como mueres por tus decisiones imprudentes.

–Vete a la mierda.

–Nock nock.

– ¿Quién es?

–Sans. Hola, mierda.

Flowey rio por el fondo.

–Ah, sí. Ya encontré la gracia– dijo la humana sonriendo– Justo al lado de tu dignidad perdida.

La flor se cubrió la boca con una hoja. Eso no pintaba bien.

–¿Sabes? Cuando te toqué el pecho no sabía si realmente era eso o tu esternón, como no había nada.

–Eso ha sido un golpe duro, como el pene que no tienes.

Él sonrió, divertido.

–Ha dolido. Está bien. Mandarás tú en este viaje, pero recuerda, puedo ayudar. No dejes que tu soberbia se apodere de ti.


	4. Capítulo 4: Amigos y malas pullas

–Vale, vale. Tengo otro. ¿Has oído hablar de los padres de los huérfanos?

–No.

–Ellos tampoco.

Frisk cubrió su boca con la mano, riendo por lo bajo.

–Eso es muy cruel. Vale. "Doctor, doctor. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?" "Cinco." "¿Cinco qué?" "Cinco, cuatro, tres..."

Flowey los vio con desdén. Llevaban más de media hora compartiendo chistes de humor negro y al cabo de un rato perdían la gracia y se volvían molestos.

La pareja de humoristas reía sin parar hasta que Sans recordó el propósito de haber visitado a la joven. Habían pasado tres días desde su asentamiento en la posada.

–Undyne hoy no estaba en su puesto, es decir, no estuvo todo el tiempo. Según mi hermano, has muerto. Aun así, no confío plenamente.

Frisk se tumbó en cama, algo desanimada.

–No tengo ni idea de que debo hacer.

–Salgamos la próxima noche. Mi hermano permanecerá todo el día en el castillo, por lo que no me podrá pillar por el camino.

–¿Y si nos descubre?

–Intentaré enfrentarlo ¿Tienes miedo a que me mate o algo?

–Un poco.

–Es un monstruo pero no le veo capaz de llegar a eso– rio–, además, a estas alturas ya no me importa vivir o morir.

La humana no dijo nada, sintiéndose algo deprimida.

–Tengo que irme. Os traeré después algo de cenar. Nos vemos.

Tras desaparecer, Flowey cruzó sus hojas.

–Sigo sin confiar en él. Es demasiado amable.

–¿Y qué?

–En este mundo es matar o que te maten. Nadie cuida de otro.

–Ya ha dicho que simplemente quiere fastidiar a su hermano.

–Aun así.

–Si su plan fuera delatarnos, no habría gastado el dinero en esta habitación pudiendo encerrarnos en su casa.

–Quizás solo busca crear más dolor. Piensa que te has encariñado con él solo porque han pasado los días y nos ha ayudado. Así, al ser traicionada, te dolerá más.

–Para ti todo son conspiraciones, Flowey– soltó una leve risa– Además... Solo con pensar en volver a salir me lleno de pánico. Este no es el único lugar donde hay monstruos. Quizás vivir en el castillo no sea tan malo, así que... Ya no me importa lo que ocurra. Pase lo que pase perderé.

Su compañero ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Ella, por su parte, volvió a reír desanimada.

–¿Entiendes por qué el tener un aliado que pueda o no traicionar me da igual? Lo único que me importa es que es... agradable– esbozó una sonrisa algo tonta– ¿Demasiado agradable? Quizás, pero eso es bueno.

–A ti ese te gusta.

–No lo llamaría gustar. Lo defino como "agradar". Llevo demasiados años sin alguien amable cerca. Tú y él sois los únicos que habéis tenido consideración conmigo.

Frisk agarró la maceta de la flor y la sujetó entre los brazos. Permaneció sentada en la cama con Flowey sujeto. Este tampoco dijo nada por temor a volver a cometer otro error más. Unas horas después apareció Sans. Llevaba un par de chocolatinas en el la mano y un vaso en la otra. Lo segundo fue arrojado encima de Flowey.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Eres una flor. Se supone que necesitáis esas cosas, además de tierra y luz. La tierra por Snowdin… escasea un poco, pero no te preocupes. Mañana saldremos y podrás renovar tu maceta.- sonrió, burlón- Por tu parte, cariño, solo pude comprar esto. Espero que te conformes.

-Sí, claro- dejó a la planta sobre la mesa de nuevo y recogió su cena-. No pienso pedirte en exceso. Eres tú el que está gastando por mí- se giró al escuchar a su compañero de habitación carraspear, para después corregirse- Nosotros. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.

Sans se notó algo sorprendido por su comentario. Giró el rostro hacia la pared, algo avergonzado.

-No puedo dejar que alguien amante de los chistes como tú fuera capturado por mi hermano.

Ella no pudo esconder el leve rubor que habían adquirido sus mejillas. "Recuerda, Frisk. Es agradable, nada más." Mientras, Flowey reprimía las arcadas que le causaban ver a la pareja coqueteando indirectamente.

-¿Te has asegurado de la rutina de Papyrus?

-Sí. Será todo lo duro que quieras pero tiene un calendario con pegatinas imantado a la nevera. Mañana estará adiestrando los nuevos guardias. Nos deja el camino libre. Mañana no vendré hasta que sea hora de salir de aquí, si no os importa. Parece que Papyrus tiene muchas sospechas sobre "nosotros", así que nos vemos mañana a la noche.

Desapareció, reapareciendo en su habitación y, dejándose caer en la cama, comenzó a dormir por primera vez desde que la humana había caído a Underground. Algo en él hacía que tuviera la necesidad ilógica de querer ayudar a esa alma en pena, algo que él mismo catalogó como "Sentimientos encontrados", refiriéndose explícitamente a la atracción sexual. No obstante, eso no era la razón total por la cual ayudaba. Se había encariñado con ella, y aunque al comienzo el único interés que tenía por ella simplemente era que no le causara más problemas o después, utilizarla para fastidiar a Papyrus, en ese momento necesitaba socorrerla en lo que fuera, y bueno, a la planta también. Las anteriores noches las había pasado en vela, dándole vueltas al plan, a su cantidad disminuyente de capital, y sobre todo, a los chistes que contaría al día siguiente a Frisk. En algunas ocasiones, simplemente pensaba en lo último y se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Si su hermano hubiera sabido la manera en la que estaba actuando, se habría mofado de él, llamándolo débil y blando. Eso le ponía de mal humor.

Se despertó pocas horas después, incapaz de seguir descansando debido a los pasos que no cesaban en la planta baja. Todavía desperezándose, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Su hermano miraba fijamente la nevera.

-¿'Pasa, jefe?

-Hola.

-¿Buscas algo en especial?

-¿Dónde está la comida que había antes en la nevera?

-Quizás en las cañerías o digiriéndose, no sé. ¿No sabías que la comida usualmente se "come", como dice la palabra?

-¿En tan pocos días?

-Oh, vamos. Solo había una bolsa de Popato Chisps, ramen instantáneo y poco más ¿Así es cómo confías en tu hermano mayor?

-Sé que tramas algo. No se lo puedes ocultar al gran Papyrus.

-Si tú supieras todo lo que he conseguido ocultar en estos años…- sonrió, desafiante- ¿Realmente tendría que estar mintiéndote ahora? ¡Por supuesto que sí que podría! Ahora, es decisión creerme o no- Enseñó todavía más los colmillos a su hermano, el cual no se inmuto ante el desafío que le estaba mostrando su inferior- Dime. ¿Qué harás?

-Me iré junto a la reina. Prefiero pasar poco rato aquí, al lado del traidor.

Sans notó como su sangre comenzaba a hervirle, sobre todo en el cráneo. Mantuvo la sonrisa mientras apretaba los puños.

-Hey. Un chiste: ¿Cómo se le llama a un esqueleto sin amigos?

-¿Qué?

-Papyrus.

Guiñó su ojo y desapareció de la vista del hermano menor, dejándolo perplejo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Nuevos sentimientos

-¿Algún cinco?

-Roba.

Frisk cogió carta, algo aburrida.

-No entiendo la mecánica de este juego. ¿Por qué no jugamos a otro de las cartas que sea más entretenido?

-Es el único que me sé o recuerdo.

Ella arrojó su mano de la baraja encima de la mesa y vio a la ventana con las persianas echadas. Hacía días que deseaba salir de aquella habitación poco limpia y antigua. Volvió a suspirar en voz alta y barajó las cartas.

-Podemos probar uno que yo me sé. Es sencillo. Simplemente consiste en quitar una carta de la baraja y después hacer parejas hasta que quede la última carta desparejada. Quien se la quede, pierde.

-Aburrido.

-¡No lo es! Es mejor que las alternativas que tú ofreces- la joven echó un rápido vistazo al reloj que había en esa misma mesa- Aún nos quedan tres horas para que Sans venga.

-Me molesta que siempre me llame flor. Tengo nombre, pero parece que no es partidario de utilizar estos. Como en tu caso, que siempre te llama "cariño" ¿No te incomoda?

Frisk se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno. No me agrada mucho algunas veces ya que me recuerda a un grupo de personas que conocí en la superficie, pero no parece decirlo en el mismo sentido. Además, los otros me metieron en este embrollo y parece que Sans quiere sacarme de él.

-Vale, pero por favor, dile que utilice mi nombre.

Ella rio, acariciando a Flowey en un pétalo que todavía se veía roto.

-Le diré.

-Y que me trate con respeto.

-Claro.

Flowey se encorvó un poco. Parecía algo preocupado.

-Frisk… ¿Qué harás cuándo salgas de aquí?

Esta dejó de sonreír y echó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Aguardó unos segundos en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Vivir mi vida como la he vivido hasta ahora. Seguiré buscando una manera para poder vivir y huiré de los que me han arrojado por aquel agujero. Un buen plan, supongo- volvió a cerrar la boca, para desviar su atención hacia otro lado-. Oye, Flowey. ¿Tú crees que Toriel me hará algo?

-No creo, o al menos no te matará. Ella no es capaz de eso.

Sans apareció en escena un rato después.

-Vaya. Pensé que serías impuntual- Frisk sonrió, imitando la mueca que solía hacer el esqueleto- Ya veo que no.

-Soy todo lo irresponsable que quieras, pero impuntual nunca. A unas damas o lo que quiera que seáis vosotros no se le puede hacer esperar.

Flowey alzó una ceja, queriendo replicar. No obstante, permaneció en silencio. Mientras, la humana y el aliado repasaban el plan, buscando algún error o fisura en este. Todo estaba bien calculado, hasta que Sans comentó su incidente con Papyrus unas horas atrás.

-Ahora Papyrus va a estar pendiente de nosotros. No me hace nada de gracia eso.

-Oh, vamos, cariño. Reconoce que se lo merecía.

Frisk cruzó los brazos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Sans permaneció con las manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, expectante.

-Yo no he de juzgar si lo merecía o no. Tú sabías que estábamos en una situación crítica y te pavoneas ante él. Además, imagínate que hay un enfrentamiento con él finalmente. ¿Cómo atacarías tú, ya que los aparatos de Waterfall te anulan la magia?

-Pelearás tú. No veo ningún problema.

-Yo no soy capaz de matar a nadie.

-Obviamente no vas a matar a mi jefe, pero sí puede que lo consigas vences. De una cosa debes estar segura: No te va a matar. Siempre cumple las normas que se le acatan al cien por cien.

Poco más hablaron hasta la hora de partida. Frisk podía notar como Flowey temblaba en sus brazos de puro terror. Puede que Frisk estuviera segura ya que no la matarías, mas la flor no tenía garantía de tener esa suerte.

Salieron de la posada en silencio, atravesando Snowdin después y pasando por la casa de Papyrus y Sans. El hermano menor en ese momento estaba en el castillo, dios sabe haciendo qué. Todo el camino estaba a oscuras, impidiendo ver algo más de lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Lo único que conseguía distinguir Frisk era la silueta de su pequeño compañero, guiándola en las tinieblas hasta llegar a Waterfall. Allí soltó la mano de la humana y prosiguió caminando. Frisk sintió cierta lástima a que aquel momento, aunque había sido tenso, hubiera terminado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que salieran a la una de Snowdin, mas la joven sentía que fueran horas. El caminar por todo ese lugar se le hacía pesado.

Llegaron a una zona cubierta con Flores Echo, donde podían verse unas piedras con forma de estrella en el techo.

-Creo que podemos descansar aquí, tras las flores. No creo que, si pasa alguien, nos descubra.

-Este lugar es realmente bonito.

-Lo único bonito de Underground- sonrió, algo apenado- pero sí, es muy… interesante ¿Las estrellas se ven así en la superficie?

-No. Son más pequeñas desde nuestra perspectiva que aquí. No sé, en donde vivo no suelen verse bien. La contaminación hace imposible admirar a todas, haciendo que solo se hagan notar una o dos.

-No suena a cómo me contaba mi madre sobre ellas- comentó Flowey, algo apenado- realmente a veces pienso que la humanidad no merecía la superficie.

-¿Y los monstruos sí?- Sans se volteó hacia la maceta- Fueran quieres fueran a la superficie, la historia terminaría igual.

El monstruo se tumbó en la cama de flores e invitó a sus compañeros a imitarle. Frisk depositó a Flowey en el suelo y se giró hacia su otro compañero, el cual parecía comenzar a sentirse incómodo.

-¿En algún momento te he dado las gracias?

-Sí, pero está bien escucharlo a menudo. Eres el único ser que me ha dicho algo por el estilo.

-Tú eres el único ser que ha mostrado compasión conmigo, aparte de Flowey.

-Bueno. Se podría decir que me he encaprichado contigo o algo así. Es como si sintiera el impulso a ayudar sin buscar una recompensa después. Igualmente quiero mi recompensa después, ¿eh? Tú me lo has prometido.

Frisk estaba ligeramente sonrojada cuando recibió el mensaje de este. Simplemente asintió.

-Por si te preguntabas por qué ayudaba, ahora lo sabes. Simplemente eres un "interés" que le dio algo de emoción a mi vida. Antes simplemente se basaba en ir a trabajar y después al bar. Ahora, por lo menos, hablo con alguien más, alguien al cual le gusta mi humor.

Por el fondo se podía escuchar a Flowey saliendo de la maceta y entrando en el suelo. Los otros, por su parte, estaban en una situación extrañamente incómoda.

-Frisk.

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar al esqueleto decir su nombre y no "cariño".

-¿Te caigo bien?

-Claro ¿Por qué ibas a caerme mal?

-Podría ser. Quizás solo buscas que te ayude y por ello finges eso- parecía algo molesto- No pasaría nada si así fuera, la verdad, ya que entiendo que tengas miedo a que dejara de ayudarte o algo similar. Tranquila, puedes decir la verdad. A estas alturas no me importa, ya que el favor me lo debes igual.

-Te quiere dar un buen repaso- comentó la flor mientras acomodaba las raíces.

La humana se giró sobre sí, para que Sans no pudiera ver su cara completamente roja.

-No lo creas. Lo ha malinterpretado todo. Yo solo le dije que me caías bien y que eras agradable.

Flowey le sonrió desde su posición, de forma siniestra, como si hubiera estado planeando días decir eso.

-Tú también eres agradable- comentó el esqueleto, algo cohibido también, cubriendo parte de su rostro con su mano-. Incluso se puede decir que eres "una amiga". Vaya, nunca había dicho eso.

Frisk se volvió a girar hacia él y se acercó. Sin que su acompañante lo esperara, lo abrazó y pegó su frente al pecho de este. Pudo notar como el esqueleto se tensaba completamente al notar aquel gesto de afecto. El tercero, mientras, volvía a la maceta dispuesto a dormirse.

-Tú también eres un amigo.

-De…Deberíamos irnos ya.

-Sans. Tengo sueño. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche?

-Eso, mal comediante ¿Podemos dormir aunque sea unas horas?

El esqueleto cerró los ojos, intentando parecer pensativo. Realmente era incapaz de razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras tuviera el aroma embriagador de la joven, a la vez que ella misma, tan cerca de él.

-Está bien. Haré guardia un rato, después os tocará a vosotros.

Frisk soltó a Sans y acercó a Flowey, sujetándola con un brazo mientras que el otro lo utilizaba de almohada. Sans, por su parte, vio como ambos dormían rápidamente. Poco a poco, él acabó sucumbiendo a los encantos de Morfeo y cerró los ojos.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto había dormido cuando notó que alguien tiraba de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, era tarde. Habían colocado un saco o algo similar sobre su cabeza. Intentó gritar, pero estaban apretando algo, quizás una mano, contra su boca, ahogándola en parte. Comenzó a retorcerse de un lado a otro mientras alguien le sujetaba y se quejaba a una tercera persona, la cual intentaba quitarle a Flowey de ambas manos. Ella se esforzó por retenerlo, hasta que se lo arrancaron y después arrojaron al suelo. Al menos fue lo que escuchó Frisk al notar algo rompiéndose contra el suelo.

"Sans, Sans. Necesito ayuda, Sans ¿Por qué no haces nada?" Intentó buscarlo pero con el saco en la cabeza no consiguió más que decepciones. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, la golpearon en el cuello, dejándola inutilizada por unas horas. Ella notó como su poca esperanza comenzaba a abandonarla, mientras que no sabía que había pasado con el esqueleto.

"Por favor, Sans. Ayúdame. No me traiciones ahora."


	6. Capítulo 6: Los humanos

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, cegada por la luz repentina que sintió en las córneas. Cuando finalmente consiguió acostumbrarse, observó el entorno.

El entorno que la rodeaba. Estaba en una habitación cerrada, no muy grande, con una cama pequeña y un par de juguetes tirados. No estaba sola

–Oh, vaya. Estás despierta. Menos mal, pensé que te habían matado.

Frisk sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voy masculina sin ausencia de irregularidades al hablar.

–Lo siento. Yo no quería asustarte...– se acercó poco a poco, como si de un animal se tratara –. Es agradable tener compañía al fin. Llevo días o semanas solo.

Frisk se fijó bien en aquel humano que le había dirigido la palabra. Lucía un poco asustado, con una sonrisa ausente de alegría en los labios y grandes ojeras adornando unos ojos marrones que veían nerviosos hacia la nueva. Parecía unos años más joven que ella.

–¿Estoy en el castillo?

–Efectivamente.

–Entonces tú eres de los humanos atrapados.

–Eso creo. Llevo tanto tiempo aquí siendo tratado como una mascota o sirviente que ya no sé bien que soy. –subió el brazo y comenzó a rascarse la nuca– Bueno. Me llamo Nick.

–Frisk.

La expresión del adolescente cambio a sorpresa, para luego pasar al odio.

–Así que eres tú el humano que cayó aquí e hizo que la reina decidiera encerrar a todos las personas que llegaran... Bueno –volvió a sonreír –. Al menos conseguiste evitar la destrucción total de la humanidad. Imagínate que obtuvieran las siete almas... En cualquier momento podrían matarnos y conseguir la que les queda, pero no lo hacen.

–¿Dónde está el otro humano que cayera antes que tú? Me informaron de dos.

–Lo usan en experimentos muchas veces. A mí en algunas, pero mayormente soy un criado al que la reina trata como hijo en ocasiones. Tu partida la hizo enloquecer por lo que escuché.

–¿Experimentos?

– Sí. Algo sobre la "determinación". Yo no les sirvo de mucho.

Frisk sintió miedo al escuchar aquello. "Experimentos... Eso no me insinúa nada bueno."

No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que entró el tercer humano en la habitación. Este, a diferencia del otro, estaba completamente pálido y desnutrido. Además, sus andares mostraban la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Era increíble que ese hombre tuviera treinta años.

–Hola, Paul ¿Qué tal la prueba? Llevas fuera bastante tiempo.

–¿Qué es eso?– preguntó, señalando a la joven.

–Oh, una nueva.

Paul se tumbó en el suelo, dejándose caer.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una mujer. Después abusaré de ella.

Tras oír aquellas palabras, Frisk sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, mas Nick comenzó a reírse.

–Solo está de broma.–se acercó al compañero, susurrando aunque la joven podía escuchar perfectamente –No digas esas cosas, imbécil. No queremos que desconfíe de nosotros. Que nos coja aprecio y ahí podremos meter.

La humana se apartó de ellos e intentó abrir la puerta, abierta. No entendía por qué los guardas habían dejado la puerta abierta si no querían que escaparan.

–Yo que tú no salía. Castigan bastante si abandonas la habitación, por algo la dejan sin candados.

Frisk hizo caso omiso y dejó la habitación con el máximo sigilo que le permitían sus nervios. Aquellos humanos habían perdido completamente el juicio, por lo que si seguía allí acabaría así o peor. Caminó un poco por el largo corredor hasta encontrar una sala común. Allí la esperaban un par de guardias que ella conocía.

–Mira quien ha decidido salir... ¿Compañeros molestos? ¿Algo incómoda, Punk?

Undyne mostró sus dientes amenazadoramente. Guardaba rencor por haberla humillado aquella vez en Hotland.

–Es una lástima que no pueda matarte porque así lo dicta la reina, pero al menos puedo hacer que cumplas el castigo. Ella quiere verte en unos días, y sería descortés el que no estuvieras enseñada. Vamos.

Antes de que terminara, Frisk ya había empezado a correr, pensando que volvería a ser como la anterior vez, mas otro guardia obstruyó su camino. Finalmente, fue llevada al calabozo.

–Dos días aquí estarán bien. Disfruta de tu alojamiento sin comida y sin agua. Lo único, bueno, al menos no tienes a los otros humanos caídos de compañeros. ¡Pásalo bien, Punk!

Sans recuperó la compostura. Todo su mundo estaba dando vueltas, y su cabeza dolía demasiado. Seguía en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior, pero faltaba alguien. Lo último que recordaba fuera despertarse por unos ruidos y después golpeado.

–Sans...

La voz provenía de Flowey, arrojado unos cuantos metros más a lo lejos. Estaba echado en el suelo, con la maceta rota y parecía no encontrarse realmente bien. Sans se acercó como pudo para socorrerlo. Apartó la maceta y fue a recoger un poco de agua. Cuando consiguió que Flowey estuviera un poco mejor, preguntó.

–Nos atacaron. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La flor agachó un poco la cabeza, ocultando su rostro ligeramente deprimido.

–Ayer llegaron dos guardias reales y se llevaron a Frisk. Pensé que fuera culpa hasta que vi como te golpearon.

Sans gruñó, enfadado. Intentaba controlar su ira que cada vez iba en aumento.

–Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Como le haya pasado algo malo... Yo... Mataré a cada uno de los que le hayan hecho algo, yo incluido.

Flowey no contestó. Simplemente mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, recuperándose. El esqueleto también permaneció en silencio, con ambas manos en el rostro, intentando esconder la rabia que sentía. Sus dientes chirriaban debido a la presión que estaba ejerciéndoles. Se levantó poco después de que transcurrieran dos minutos y se giró hacia la flor.

–¿Vienes?

–Aún estoy débil.

–No pienso esperar.

–Iré cuando me recupere.

Sans asintió y se fue, dejando a la planta sola. Comenzó a correr hasta que su cuerpo le suplicó detenerse, mas no lo hizo. Siguió, a pesar de cruzarse con algunos monstruos intentando pararle. Alguno cayó antes de poder decir una sola palabra. Al convertirse en polvo, dejaron aquellos difusores de las ondas anti-magia, por lo que Sans recogió uno. Acto seguido, se teletransportó frente su destino. Entró y exploró el castillo con calma, buscando el lugar donde la humana podría estar. Nunca había estado en ese lugar antes por lo que poco después acabó perdido. Perdido y frustrado.

Abrió con cautela la primera puerta que vio. Parecía la habitación del fallecido rey. Tiradas, se encontraban las almas de los humanos asesinados metidas en recipientes de vidrio. El resto de la habitación estaba destrozado. Parecía como si Toriel hubiera descargado su ira allí mismo.

Sans cerró la puerta y siguió paseando.


	7. Capítulo 7: Reencuentro y despedida

Tras abrir varias puertas, dio con la habitación donde los humanos permanecían prisioneros. Uno se agazapó al verlo, el otro permaneció en el sitio.

–Si vienes a hacernos algo, te advierto que mamá se vengará.

Sans enarcó la zona donde tendría su ceja. Esos seres no parecían estar bien. Su preocupación aumentó más.

–¿Dónde está la otra humana?

–Salió de la habitación a pesar de que avisamos. Seguramente esté en el calabozo. No es un buen sitio. Te encierran días.

–¿Cómo llego allí?

–No lo sé– sonrió –. La única vez que fui estaba inconsciente. Eh, Paul ¿Cómo se llega?

–Todo recto, cruce hacia la izquierda, recto, cruce hacia delante, cruce hacia delante, recto, puerta grande. Dale recuerdos a la joven del culo prieto.

Sans prefirió no preguntar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, algo sorprendido. "¿Qué les está haciendo Toriel? Uno está traumado y otro la llama mamá..."

Frisk escuchó como su estómago pedía alimentos. Llevaba unos días alimentándose escasamente, mas a eso estaba acostumbrada. Otra cosa era cesar de comer.

Se agazapó un poco en el suelo mientras pensaba en cómo sería salir de nuevo a la superficie. Temió el pensar en eso. Estar cerca de los locos humanos allí abajo también era horrible, y el vivir escondida no muy agradable.

Sus pensamientos se vieron eliminados cuando la imagen del esqueleto entraron en su mente. Pensó en qué podría estar haciendo en aquel momento, si estaría preocupado o no. También pensó en su compañero Flowey, arrojado y seguramente maltrecho.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y Sans entró. Había un olor bastante fuerte allí dentro.

–¿Frisk?

La joven se giró hasta dar con la entrada al escuchar aquella voz familiar. Se levantó, cansada, y dejándose caer sobre él. El esqueleto cayó con ella porque era mucho más pequeño.

–Creo que me he abollado una costilla...

Los brazos de la humana lo abrazaron mientras dejaba caer su poseedora unas lágrimas en el suelo.

–Ya pasó, Frisk. Calma... Enserio, cariño, déjalo.

Frisk se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Una pequeña sonrisa adornada le adornaba el rostro. Sans sintió como un agradable calor aparecía en la zona donde debía estar su corazón. Comprendió con pena que por aquella chica sentía ciertas cosas que no quería sentir.

–¿Te echo una mano?

Ella extendió la suya y agarró la de él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos comprendió lo que tenía en su mano. Estaba el brazo de Sans.

–¡Oye! Con "echarte una mano" no me refería a eso– comenzó a reírse y recolocó su brazo en el sitio donde pertenecía–. Lo siento, cariño. Solo era una broma.

Ella rio también y se levantó.

– ¿Y Flowey?

–Estaba herido y prefirió descansar. Es... Natural.– sonrió tontamente de nuevo, mientras Frisk se cubría la cara con las manos por lo innecesario que había sido el chiste.

Salieron ambos agarrados de una mano. Sans no quería que le arrebataran a la humana de nuevo.

–Espero que sepas el camino hacia la barrera.

–Lo recuerdo más o menos... Pero tranquilo. No nos perderemos.

Los pasos se volvieron cada vez más pesados a lo largo del camino. Frisk realmente no sabía si debía salir de allí o no. Por otro lado, al esqueleto le entristecía la idea.

La sala de tronos fue pasada. Toriel, por suerte, no se encontraba allí. Finalmente, llegaron frente a la barrera. Resplandecía con diferentes tonos debido al Crepúsculo que estaba ocurriendo allá fuera. Era realmente increíble.

–No quiero hacerlo, Sans.

Él se giró hacia ella, sintiendo como la humana agarraba su mano más firmemente.

–No me gusta la superficie. Es oscura y solitaria. Aquí, aunque corriera peligro, te tengo a ti, a Flowey– bajó el rostro– y sé que con ambos puedo evitar cualquier cosa. Quizás si se consigue establecer otra manera de reinar... Una en la que humanos y monstruos sean compañeros. Sé que es una visión compleja y absurda ya que, bueno, los monstruos no tienen apenas piedad, más... Quizás...

–Los monstruos no cambiarían.

–Entonces ven conmigo. Sé que hay todavía las almas de los primeros humanos caídos. Tan solo si cogieras una, podríamos salir y ya no estaría sola.

La idea le aterró. "Dicen que los monstruos que absorben un alma humana se vuelven algo terrible, fuera de control y completamente poderosos. No quiero herirla."

–No puedo hacer eso.

–¿Por qué no? Sans...

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te he salvado simplemente porque tú me lo rogaste. No me involucres fuera. Suficiente tuve con todo esto. Además, pude joder a Papyrus y con eso tengo de sobra. No, no pienses que "soy tu amigo", o cosas similares. Somos compañeros, ayuda mutua y eso, pero nada más. Los chistes simplemente eran para hacerlo más ameno– soltó la mano de la humana–, así que no me pidas ir contigo.

–Me estás mintiendo. Sé que somos amigos. Has venido hasta aquí por mí, no por puro deber, por terminar "tu tarea". No me mientas de esa forma tan falsa.

–Di lo que quieras, pero quiero que te vayas de una vez. Quiero irme antes de cruzarme con Toriel, así que date aire.

Frisk vio molesta hacia el monstruo. Sus puños estaban cerrados.

–Sé que somos amigos. Lo único que quieres es que me vaya porque piensas que fuera no corro tanto peligro. Eso quiero pensar.

–Yo quiero pensar que no eres tan estúpida como aparentas pero me lo pones difícil.

Frisk lo golpeó con la palma de la mano en el cráneo de él. Este simplemente se quedo mirándola.

–De acuerdo. Me iré.

Dio media vuelta y cruzó la barrera, dejando a su amigo solo en aquella sala. Poco después se dejó caer este en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Lo único que mantenía un poco de alegría en su vida se había ido.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¿Oléis eso? Huele como... Un final cerca. (Aún quedan unos pocos capítulos, calma)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y, por favor, comenten qué les ha parecido el capítulo *saca un revólver* No es obligatorio...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Toriel

Flowey se acercó hacia el deprimido esqueleto. Veía hacia la barrera con cierta melancolía y llevaba un par de minutos allí.

–¿Por qué no la acompañaste?

Sans no se giró hacia él. Simplemente contestó mientras se estiraba un poco la espalda.

–No es de tu incumbencia.

La flor entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Tenías miedo a abandonar este lugar? ¿Miedo a estar con ella, quizás?

Sans se levantó y volvió a sentarse unos metros más alejado de su compañero.

-¡No me evadas! Esto es un comportamiento completamente infantil. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Prometo no comentar nada al respecto.

El otro suspiró de forma abrupta y fuerte. Estiró la espalda hacia atrás, sin ocultar su rostro con las sombras causadas por la barrera. El ambiente se notaba lúgubre.

-Simplemente no tuve interés en marcharme. Ella dijo que la superficie era horrible, por lo cual preferí quedarme. Obviamente ella no iba a permanecer en este lugar tampoco. Allí por lo menos hay alguna ley que no quiere secuestrarla o asesinarla.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio tras rematar su corto discurso. Flowey odiaba al monstruo que tenía a su lado por ser egoísta y no haber salido con Frisk. El único pensamiento que ganaba a su odio era el miedo a que a la joven le pasara algo. El ser no tenía alma, más sí una leve empatía. La única persona que lo había tratado de forma amable dos veces en cierta forma le preocupaba.

Por el otro lado, Sans se maldecía por no ser lo suficiente valiente para recoger un alma, absorberla y salir a buscar a su antigua compañera, quizás decirle que le agradaba más que un amigo.

Unos pasos se hicieron notar por toda la sala. Eran pasos pesados y lentos. Alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación y Sans sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Tori!- Sans se levantó y abrió su brazos, invitando de forma burlesca a la reina a un abrazo. Al recibir simplemente silencio, recogió los brazos y colocó las manos en sus respectivos bolsillos- ¿Ocurre algo? Te ves ciertamente "toreada".

Toriel esbozó una ligera sonrisa sin ocultar odio en su mirada.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

-Ha huido, y con razón- se encogió de hombros-. No sé qué concepto tendrás tú de "cuidar bien a tu hijo", pero creo que encerrarla junto con otros no es una buena forma.

-Solo quería protegerla de los monstruos y del exterior.

Sans notó como toda su sangre comenzaba a hervir por cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo. Explotó.

-¿¡Realmente crees que era la mejor opción!? ¿¡No crees que haber hecho que los monstruos simplemente convivieran con los humanos habría sido una idea mejor!?- El esqueleto apretó ambos puños aún guardados en la chaqueta- ¡Joder, Toriel! ¡Entiendo que estés paranoica tras los accidentes que hubo con tu hijo y el humano además de haber sido expulsada a las ruinas, mas el obsesionarte con todo niño que cae aquí es excesivo! Dime tú, ¿Crees que es buena idea encerrar a unos jóvenes durante años en una habitación pequeña y después meter a una adolescente con ambos? No, joder, Toriel. No es buena idea. ¡Ellos también están trastocados completamente porque los has aislado tanto que se han asfixiado! ¡Frisk podría haber sido víctima de ambos por lo que me contó! ¿¡Eso habría sido protegerla!?

Sans terminó. Su respiración era agitada y su pecho se levantaba rápidamente a un ritmo constante. No sabía en qué momento el ojo izquierdo había comenzado a iluminársele con aquel tono carmesí, mas sabía que debía calmarse o nada bueno saldría de todo aquello. Toriel lo miraba algo menos furiosa, como con un atisbo de preocupación.

-Pero… Ellos me quieren. Nick me llama "mamá", y nunca lo he encerrado. Tiene el derecho a salir cuando él quiera… Paul es encerrado por un mal comportamiento, pero…- se cubrió el rostro con ambas zarpas mientras leves gotas saladas caían al suelo- ¿Él está así porque lo he encerrado? Al comienzo se negaba a trabajar para mí, por lo cual lo encerramos… durante…- suspiró fuertemente, como sollozando- …durante demasiado tiempo solo. Él es el único que está mal…

-¿Y aunque está mal lo dejas con tu hijo adoptado más con Frisk?

-Nunca se ha comportado de forma agresiva… Solamente se excluye de todos, lo digo enserio- destapó la cara y vio hacia su antiguo amigo con ojos húmedos- ¿Qué le hizo a mi pequeña?

-No le hicieron nada.- Sans remarcó el "hicieron" para dejar constancia de que el "niño bueno" había intentado algo también- Frisk decidió salir de la habitación y la encerraron.

-Se me notificó de ello.

-¿Por qué la encerraste si supuestamente pueden salir?

-Nick puede salir. Paul no debido a su condición. Mi pequeña no ya que acababa de llegar. Primero debía ganarse mi confianza.

Sans sentía que cada palabra de la reina le molestaba más, pero una parte de él entendía los actos de esta. Había perdido todo en un mismo día: Su hijo, su otro hijo debido a su marido, su trono y a su pareja. Por cada humano que caía, Toriel se hundía más en una depresión de la que no podía salir. Finalmente, con Frisk estalló y por ello la drogó e intentó encerrar en las ruinas. No obstante, no era excusa.

-Estás pensando en este momento "¡Pero qué mujer más estúpida y loca!", ¿verdad?- la soberana sonrió un poco y se giró hacia Flowey al captar su presencia, mas no dijo nada al respecto- Tienes razón, estoy realmente ida en algunos momentos, lo reconozco. Quizás mis acciones fueran irracionales… pero por mi culpa, ahora la humana se ha ido a un mundo tan peligroso como es el exterior. ¿Sabes el miedo que sentí cuando vi el cadáver de un niño sobre el montón de flores doradas que había plantado? Alguien lo había degollado y arrojado al hoyo. En ese momento comprendí que el exterior era completamente peligroso. Solo quería proteger a mis niños.

Tras el discurso, el esqueleto relajó un poco su humor. Ya no sentía tanta rabia como antes, sino lástima hacia aquella pobre criatura la cual había sido su amiga cuando aún tenía un atisbo de cordura. Sans le dedicó una leve sonrisa que ocultaba todo el dolor que sentía dentro de él.

-Ahora ya es tarde. Nuestra humana se ha ido.


	9. Capítulo 9: Superficie

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había abandonado Underground. No muy lejos de allí encontró una casa de campo donde una mujer se ofreció a darle cobijo a cambio de ser una criada más. La joven aceptó sin miramientos.

El lugar era bastante agradable y consiguió que Frisk se sintiera en casa. Cerca de esta había un pequeño bosque dónde Frisk pasaba los ratos que tenía libre. Algunos días rememoraba los acontecimientos vividos en el lugar donde los monstruos vivían. Recordó a Flowey y al esqueleto. Muchas veces se preguntó si la planta había sobrevivido ya que la última vez que viera a Sans, este no sabía.

-Frisk. ¿Puedes encargarte tú de la habitación de invitados?- preguntó su compañera mientras dejaba ropa sobre la tabla de plantar. Se notaba cansada.

-Claro. No te preocupes.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo termine el verano? Es que los dueños se irán y allá tienen sirvientes en exceso. Te lo digo yo, que me echaron de allá mas me dejaron trabajar este año aquí.

-Pues no sé. Ya improvisaré algo con el tiempo- le dedicó una sonrisa, intentando parecer alegre mientras ocultaba cierta amargura detrás de esta.

Había oscurecido cuando finalmente pudo salir y tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de dormir. Abandonó la casa y se introdujo su pequeño refugio apartado del trabajo. El crujir de las hojas mecidas por el viento calmaban su alma rota mientras permanecía allí. Hacía frío al ser de noche, por lo que tuvo que recoger una manta antes de salir. El sonido del bosque en conjunto causó en Frisk somnolencia como si se tratara de una nana. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya comenzaba a amanecer. Lo único que pensó la muchacha fue que quizás enfermaría por haber pasado la noche fuera.

Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, frotando sus ojos de vez en cuando o desperezándose. La espalda le dolía en exceso por haber dormido apoyada a un tronco.

Un pequeño perro blanco estaba situado al lado del buzón. Ella recogió el correo de la pareja dueña de la casa y después dio unas caricias al perro. Este llevaba algo atado a su collar.

La joven le restó importancia y entró en el domicilio. Por suerte para ella, aún no eran las siete por lo que tenía tiempo para acostarse un rato más. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, dispuesta a descansar, mas los constantes ladridos procedentes del patio hicieron imposible sueño.

El perro permaneció allí días, hasta que Frisk intentó echarlo algo molesta porque no dejaba dormir a nadie. El perro no se inmutó. Finalmente, lo que portaba en su collar se desprendió y el perro siguió su camino. La humana se arrodilló y recogió el papel que acababa de caer al suelo. Estaba dirigido a ella.

Entró en casa aún con la escoba con la que intentara echar al perro en ambas manos mientras que la carta la había guardado en el bolsillo. Sentía cierta curiosidad y a la vez pánico. Nadie a excepción de la otra criada y sus jefes sabía que vivía allí.

Sin más dilación, terminó sus quehaceres y comenzó a leer aquel mensaje llevado por el perro de un desconocido. Al abrirla, un cálido sentimiento de anhelo la invadió sin saber ciertamente por qué.

" _Si esta carta llega a su destino, realmente tengo que recompensar bien a ese maldito perro. Si no ha llegado pero la estás leyendo, ¿qué haces? ¿Te divierte leer correo para otra persona? Ve a hacer algo con tu puta vida y deja este mensaje._

 _Bueno. Como iba diciendo, espero que seas Frisk (si no iré a por ti sin miramientos)_

 _El Underground desde que te fuiste ha tenido ciertos problemas. Luchas por el poder y esas cosas. Toriel quiere permanecer mandando pero los monstruos descubrieron que las almas humanas seguían aquí y que no habían desaparecido tal y como les había hecho creer esta. No obstante, tras muchas discusiones y aclaraciones, los monstruos han decidido no abandonar este lugar ya que, ahora mismo, temen el exterior. Sí, he contado todo lo que tú me has dicho y más. Cuando dices que los humanos, seres mucho más fuertes que nosotros, son también agresivos y descorazonados, al final doblegas al pueblo._

 _Soy Sans, por cierto. No vaya a ser que a estas alturas de la carta no te hayas dado cuenta._

 _En resumidas palabras, ahora el lugar está en calma, o lo que se dice calma de momento ya que quién sabe lo que puede o no pasar._

 _Toriel ahora está yendo a tratamiento debido a la "cadencia de sentido" de sus acciones (Joder, que estaba un poco loca) al igual que Paul. Por otro lado, el chaval llamado Nick parece estar en sus cabales y aunque está en continua vigilancia, no parece querer tener un brote psicótico. El resto de habitantes que eran guardias, ya sea mi hermano o Undyne, ahora se dedican a otra cosa ya que la guardia se ha disuelto. Mi hermano no deja de molestar a todo el mundo, quejándose de cualquier error o así, además de que acaba de comenzar a cocinar y… menos mal que tengo el Grillby's…_

 _Ah, sí. Se me ha olvidado explicar cómo ha llegado esta carta a ti. Básicamente el perro ha seguido tu olor. Resulta que mi cazadora aún huele a ti, a pesar de que han pasado varios días. Ese perro es muy inteligente, la verdad. Una vez consiguió entrar en el fregadero o en mi propia habitación, y como es un animal y no un humano o monstruo, puede atravesar la barrera a sus anchas. Lo que sea… Solo mandaba esto para informarte de la situación actual de los monstruos y de cómo todo se ha, bueno, "solucionado". Esto se puede considerar también como una invitación a que vuelvas o algo, no sé. Cómo tú veas y eso…_

 _Por si aún no confías que soy yo o algo así, diré algo que sólo Flowey, tú y yo sabemos. Cuando te toqué los pechos me metí con ellos por el tamaño, ¿verdad? Bien, mentí. Tienen su tamaño considerable e incluso son agradables. (Otra razón para volver: Golpearme por el comentario)_

 _Por cierto, Flowey está bien y te manda recuerdos y eso._

 _Finalmente, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en la Barrera. Sé que fui cruel contigo y cínico, mas temía a la superficie, y tampoco quería que tú quedaras con los despiadados monstruos que éramos antes. Créeme, realmente aún me duele el recordar cuándo te fuiste._

 _Que te vaya bien allá, dónde quiera que estés. Esta carta más bien es solo un mísero deseo y esperanza que tengo a volver a ver a la tonta e inocente humana que conocí._

 _Sans_ "

Frisk apartó la carta, con miedo a que sus lágrimas empaparan el papel que estaba agarrando fuertemente con ambas manos. No sabía que sentimientos tenía en ese momento, mas no le importaba. Guardó el mensaje en el bolsillo y salió corriendo de allí, directa hacia la barrera. Le era igual si la carta era una trampa. Le daba igual si al llegar acababan con su vida. Todo ello le era completamente indiferente ya que lo único que movía sus pensamientos era la disculpa de Sans.

Y ahí estaban, la humana y la entrada al Underground, aquella entrada directa al castillo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Sí. Fin.**

 **Vale. Es coña... pero el próximo capítulo es el final, y os tendré que pedir disculpas (No. No os pongáis en lo peor. Seguro que no es lo que estáis pensando) pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **El próximo saldrá un poco más tarde de lo habitual, como en una semana, o semana y media. No estoy segura (Ando algo liada)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Final del trayecto

La barrera irradiaba una leve luz que fue cubierta por la joven al atravesar esta, llenando de tinieblas el lugar. Frisk tembló, completamente asustada y llena de dudas que le asaltaban la cabeza. Supo en el momento que entró allí que desplazarse no había sido una buena idea.

No obstante, comenzó a caminar con paso temeroso por el largo pasivo que conducía al castillo. No había ni un monstruo por aquellos caminos. Ella, poco antes, había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse con su esqueleto a la entrada.

Empezó a aumentar su miedo cuando comenzó a notar que estaba perdida por todos aquellos corredores que llevaban a lugares similares o incluso al mismo. No supo que hacer en ese momento y simplemente se sentó en el suelo para intentar calmar sus nervios.

-Vaya. Realmente has venido.

La voz pos púber de Nick resonó por ese lugar, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera y levantara del piso. El otro mostró una mueca de molestia.

-Oye, oye. Relájate. Estoy acompañado.

El monstruo que recordaba a un humano con características de pez sonrió hacia Frisk.

-Hey, Punk- soltó Undyne, dibujando una sonrisa algo falsa- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos, criajo. No te acerques a ella.

-Sabes perfectamente que estoy más cuerdo que tú. El que me vigiles me molesta.

-Oh, vamos. Reconoce que te agrada mi compañía.

-Prefiero la de ella.

Frisk volvió a apartarse al escuchar aquello. No sabía qué creer.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?- La monstruo suspiró- ¿Es que acaso no nos temes? ¿El exterior es tan terrible cómo dicen? Debe serlo si prefieres exponerte a una muerte segura estando con nosotros que en la superficie. Ven, sígueme. Te llevaré a la salida de esto.

Caminaron en silencio, haciendo que solo se escuchara el leve tarareo de una canción conocida por Frisk por parte del humano. Se le notaba alegre a pesar de estar seguido de un monstruo mucho más alto que él que le estaba vigilando. Por otra parte, Frisk comenzó a sentirse más aliviada. Aún no le habían hecho nada malo, y lo más seguro es que se fuera a encontrar de nuevo a su antiguo compañero, y a Flowey, claro. Pero sobre todo al primero.

"Realmente estoy pesada con el tema de Sans. ¿Qué me pasa con él? Es sólo un montón de huesos de cortas luces y desconsiderado. No entiendo por qué esa obsesión, ¿o sí? Poco antes de la despedida pensaba que sentía atracción por él, mas… No sé…" Frisk posó ambas manos en su rostro, ocultando ambas mejillas al resto ya que se habían tornado a un leve tono rojizo. "¿Y si me gustara, que haría? Sería un: Hola, Sans. ¿Recuerdas la carta? La recibí y solo vine por ti ya que eres el único que me gusta. Quiero estar contigo toda la vida y tener mini esqueleto-humanos contigo, o cualquier híbrido raro. ¡Qué absurdo!"

-¿Pasa algo? Llevas todo el camino cubriéndote la cara.

-No es nada.

Undyne se encogió de hombros y volvió a haber silencio. Después, Nick prosiguió con su concierto.

-Undyne me ha informado de la aparición de alguien sospechoso en el castillo.

Sans asintió, mientras apartaba los espaguetis que su hermano acababa de cocinar.

-Si no te gustan, no los comas. A mí no me jodas con tus disimulos.

Sans volvió a asentir.

-Realmente eres idiota.

Recibió la misma contestación por parte de su hermano.

-Está bien. Te dejo a tu bola, pensando en tu "novia", el humano.

Sans asintió, mientras intentaba comer algo de la pasta fría de Papyrus. No se preocupó del sabor.

El timbre sonó y Papyrus abrió la puerta. Sans no se levantó del sitio, simplemente se echó hacia delante, tumbando su parte de arriba sobre la mesa.

-Oye, esqueleto. No sé. Te noto muy fas-tibia-do. ¿Es que acaso metiste el "hueso" o algo? porque estás rígido como un muerto.

Sans se giró ante tantos malos juegos de palabras, para encontrarse con la joven humana dedicándole una sonrisa. El monstruo no cupo en su asombro.

-Recibí tu carta- unas leves lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

La abrazó sin dudarlo un segundo. En ese momento no le importó cuan cruel podía llegar a ser, o si el ser "blando" o "tierno" no tenía cavidad en sus principios. Permanecieron ambos así durante unos minutos, hasta que ella comenzó a calmarse.

-¿Cómo ha sido el estar en la superficie?

-Encontré un lugar que a corto plazo estaba bien, mas sabía que esa felicidad no me duraría mucho y así no era capaz de vivir.

-Entiendo.

-¿Me has extrañado?

-Cada segundo- contestó sinceramente, para luego avergonzarse de lo respondido-. Porque... aquí nadie entiende nuestro amor…humor, quiero decir- Se apartó de Frisk un poco, para intentar suavizar la situación-. Mira. Olvida todo lo que he dicho y hagamos cómo que nos acabamos de encontrar: ¡Oh, Frisk! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte de nuevo! Eso quiere decir que recibiste mi carta. Parece ser que el correo funciona bien.

Frisk comenzó a reírse debido al nerviosismo de su compañero.

-Sí. Últimamente el correo vía perro corre.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Sans giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y comenzó a rascarse las vértebras cervicales. Acto seguido, subió su capucha para intentar cubrir su vergüenza.

-Oye. Aún me debes una recompensa, ¿verdad? Por salvarte y todo eso.

-No sé yo… He regresado por lo que realmente no me has salvado.- comentó ella, intentando fastidiar al esqueleto- ¡Está bien! Sí que te debo una recompensa. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hago el ridículo, soy tu sirvienta durante un mes? Por favor, no me pidas sexo.

\- ¿Puedes inclinarte un poco hacia delante?

-Ay, dios. Seguro que planeas hacerme algo raro en la cara.

-¡Tú solo hazlo!

Frisk se inclinó un poco, tal y cómo Sans pidió. Flexionó un poco sus rodillas para no estar completamente incómoda. Sans en ese momento estaba a su altura. Este se acercó y agarró con ambas manos el rostro de ella, paga pegar sus frentes despacio. Su sonrisa era de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por ser mi razón para seguir viviendo.

La joven comenzó a notar como su cuerpo empezó a entrar en calor de una forma alarmante. El contacto tan cercano con el esqueleto hizo que se le subieran los colores.

-¿S-sans?

-¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

-Sí.

-¿Me das un beso?

-No lo dudes.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Y eso ha sido todo... o al menos de momento.**

 **Bien, bien. Cómo os había dicho en el anterior capítulo, he de disculparme, y es porque esta historia iba a ser más larga. Este final sería el del primer arco, dando pie al segundo, pero... algo terrible me pasó escribiendo la historia, y fue que dejé de estar tan emocionada con el juego (Si mi nivel de hype era de 8 sobre 10, bajó a 2). Sí. Pasó de repente, por las buenas, y quitándome todas las ganas de seguir la historia. Por suerte, esta estaba ideada hasta aquí y pude terminarla, mas... se quedó así. Bueno, al menos es un final que se puede considerar cerrado, ¿no?**

 **Sinceramente, espero que me vuelva la inspiración y poder continuar esta historia que tanto habéis leído y apoyado (Si no fuera por vosotros, no estaba terminada), y sin dilación, me despido.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **(Comenten, comenten, comenten... Esto no es un mensaje subliminal)**


End file.
